creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Bill9929
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Bill9929 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Weirdozzy (Talk) 18:30, August 5, 2011 Gamefuel here or we could use your copypasta chat —Preceding unsigned comment added by Gamefuel2000 (talk • ) join the copypasta chat —Preceding unsigned comment added by Gamefuel2000 (talk • ) /closed/ Really? Really Bill? I only said that about Game after he threw a fit like a five year old on live stream. -__- (Squidevil, AKA. User: Suprememessage) 10:55, September 21, 2011 (UTC) /closed/ Protected Pages are protected for good reasons. There is no need to edit an established, finite pasta. BEN was written and completed. What's there to edit? ClericofMadness 19:38, September 21, 2011 (UTC) /closed/ Thanks for the advice. Took awhile but i finnaly fell beter about my situation. Thanks. Just a note never tell me to do that again! "Tom cats you cant live with them and you cant throw them down a well and drown them" User:Linkforpresident 04:13, September 25, 2011 (UTC) /closed/ meet me on copypasta title says it all /closed/ Kicked and Why You have been logging in/out of chat, and you seem to reconnect after being kicked. Please do not bot in chat. ClericofMadness /closed/ Autograph My autograph RayWJ 20:26, October 1, 2011 (UTC) /closed/ Better luck next time Sorry Bill, better luck next time... http://i.imgur.com/2LX3H.jpg (Squidevil, AKA. User: Suprememessage) 10:19, October 3, 2011 (UTC) More proof I was here first http://i.imgur.com/UeRdo.jpg Mwahaha (Squidevil, AKA. User: Suprememessage) 11:21, October 3, 2011 (UTC) HERE IS YET ANOTHER SCREEN CAP http://i.imgur.com/8ecBE.jpg Accept it Bill, you lost (Squidevil, AKA. User: Suprememessage) 11:23, October 3, 2011 (UTC) /closed/ USERNAME Ok, I get is now about the template thing Nelfen 13:23, October 3, 2011 (UTC) /closed/ Emergency Admin Powers You have emergency admin powers. Use them for good and clean up while I am unable to. Do NOT make me regret this or I swear to Cthulhu... ClericofMadness 19:44, October 10, 2011 (UTC) /closed/ Jake sayin hi ohai bill Jakethegamer1234 22:01, October 10, 2011 (UTC) can i finish my story? Sorry... can I finish my story? Sorry about the catocores. Gray Pea Shooter (UTC) Sorry! -Gray Pea Shooter (UTC) /closed/ Thanks. Hey Bill. Thanks for the welcome. I've been perusing the wiki for a few days, and it's got some cool stuff. I was merely helping out by reverting some vandal edits. I'm an administrator over on Star Wars Fanon. Check us out if you're into that stuff. Later. -- CurrentBigThing ([[User_talk:CurrentBigThing|''Speak]]) 00:12, October 13, 2011 (UTC) I saw the revertions you made to the vandal edits. I have blocked the user for 1 week. Also, Those welcome messages are automatic but thanks for comming to the wiki anyway :). "RCN=Retared Communications Network" User:Bill9929 00:19, October 13, 2011 (UTC) *Yeah, it does that on all of them I think. It uses the last administrator that posts. I end up welcoming a few people over on SWF that I had no recollection of doing. And then, I'm like, it's automatic, of course. -- 'CurrentBigThing' ([[User_talk:CurrentBigThing|Speak]]) 00:23, October 13, 2011 (UTC) also, If someone vandalises a page undo it then contact me or another admin so we can ban the user. "RCN=Retared Communications Network" User:Bill9929 00:27, October 13, 2011 (UTC) *Will do.-- 'CurrentBigThing' ([[User_talk:CurrentBigThing|Speak'']]) 00:31, October 13, 2011 (UTC) /closed/ Nice to meet you I'm very active on Uncyclopedia, but I like to express disturbing and horror stories here. Cheers. --Lollipop - king of demons 02:43, October 14, 2011 (UTC) /closed/ Sorry I am srry I got you blocked. I am also sorry I messed up this wiki. I will get you unblocked bill Raythetroll9000 01:31, October 20, 2011 (UTC) /closed/ Hey dude Hey dude, why are you so uptight? i mean, i was just making a joke, You could've given me a warning. By this i can tell that the Halo Nation chat is better organized, no offense or anything. HaloReplicas 17:44, November 3, 2011 (UTC) "Sexual Matters" is against the chat rules and is a no-warning kick. "RCN=Retared Communications Network" User:Bill9929 /closed/ If you can please un-kickban me, i will stop the profanity. Basically, the title says everything, but still, you could've given me a warning, just one.HaloReplicas 17:48, November 3, 2011 (UTC) Also, sign your posts. I will unkick you BUT you must agree that you must never talk about sexual matters in chat. also i did sign my post. Bill9929 Sure, i promise. But you don't actually sign your posts right, you have to place this sign ~ Four times in order to properly sign your posts. HaloReplicas 17:58, November 3, 2011 (UTC) doing ~ 3 times just shows your username Bill9929 /closed/ Comment about chatban Mmk. Matt9102 the MAN-WHORE 19:35, November 3, 2011 (UTC) /closed/ White Glare >dat while glare from dat infobox ClericofMadness wat? Bill9929 /closed/ SOG Wiki Ya, umm... Im still blocked on there when you said you unblocked me. Is something wrong? SpicyHandofMarriage 13:52, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Yes, Most liklely. let me check though. Bill9929 13:53, November 6, 2011 (UTC) You arent blocked on Secretsofgaming wiki. Bill9929 13:55, November 6, 2011 (UTC) /closed/ Comment about Chatban no offense but; i dont give a shit really.... Trey-Ninja-Walrus 00:42, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Clearly you don't. You did the same thing that got you kicked last time. ClericofMadness 00:44, November 7, 2011 (UTC) /closed/ Why bill why was i kickbanned!??!??!?!!??!!? Trey-Ninja-Walrus 21:12, November 10, 2011 (UTC) i wasnt saying 'fuck you' to you, i was saying it to that girl who linked to a screamer thing Trey-Ninja-Walrus 21:15, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Spamming is not tolerated on chat. Bill9929 21:17, November 10, 2011 (UTC) /closed/ Mistake Sorry dude, i still had it in my clipboard, and apparantly it didn't get the youtube link. I was gonna send you : http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xY2W1As-Plo But accidentally send you the trollface ASCII art. IT WAS NOT MY INTENTION. HaloReplicas 17:11, November 11, 2011 (UTC) But why did you press enter? Bill9929 17:15, November 11, 2011 (UTC) I always immediately press enter after i paste something, just a reflex.HaloReplicas 17:16, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Well... Ok but i will be keeping my eyes on you. Bill9929 17:18, November 11, 2011 (UTC) /closed/ Wow, seriously? You abuse your powers, broski! —Preceding unsigned comment added by SheWatchesYou (talk • ) You posted ASCII art in chat. Bill9929 01:37, November 12, 2011 (UTC) How long will this kickban be? SpicyHandofMarriage 01:40, November 12, 2011 (UTC) 15 Minutes. 6 More Minutes left. Bill9929 01:42, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Erm, let me interject. This ban is for life. See your talk page for more details. ClericofMadness 01:54, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Of Course, I was talking to Spicy not to SheWatchesYou Bill9929 01:59, November 12, 2011 (UTC)